


Mercy

by jetsam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'[I]f a man has you entirely at his mercy, then hope like hell that man is an evil man. Because the evil like power... they will talk, they will gloat. So hope like hell your captor is an evil man. A good man will kill you with hardly a word.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

Roberto Calcassa counted his blessings. He hadn't been killed on capture - even though it had been their ruthless Cloud Guardian that had caught him - and he'd been brought for judgement in front of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo himself. And all Italy knew Sawada was so soft-hearted that even the orphans in his territory were as sleek as princes.

Standing in Sawada's study, absently tugging a borrowed Armani suit into place, Roberto stood with as much ease as if it was his father across the great mahogany desk from him. Nearly so, anyway. The Storm Guardian that loomed at his shoulder like a firecracker about to explode didn't help matters. Still, he'd be home for supper.

"You will tell the Tenth what you were doing in the docks yesterday," the Storm Guardian said. Sawada looked small and painfully young in the great leather chair, a boy playing in his father's study.

"Business, as you'd expect," Roberto said with a negligent wave of his hand. "I'm sure men such as yourselves understand such affairs."

"Answer the question," the Storm Guardian snapped. Roberto did not turn to look at him: at least in principle, the power lay all with the youth in front of him.

"I beg your pardon, sir," Roberto said, though it insulted his dignity to give a bastard the title, "but that is Calcasse business and no one else's."

"You were in Vongola territory."

Roberto didn't flinch at the Guardian's accusation. Silent, Sawada was solemn as a child pronouncing judgement on a playmate, the tables to be switched in the next game.

"The Calcasse acknowledge no such boundaries."

"And it was Vongola people you injured," the Guardian finished. He was sounding calmer than when they entered.

Sawada leaned back in his seat, meeting Roberto's gaze and holding it.

"Yamamoto," he said softly. It was still a child's voice.

Roberto did not see the man that killed him.


End file.
